She Don't Love Me
by mysticxf
Summary: Sawyer makes a difficult admission to Jack about Kate.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and crew. Just borrowing to pass the time and amuse myself. Sawyer makes a difficult admission to Jack about Kate.

* * *

Lost – She Don't Love Me  
By Mystic  
December 14th 2005

* * *

He heard the quiet ticking of the metal pages and the distinct scratching of a record player that had met the end of a song. Jack closed the door behind him and glanced around, expecting to see someone. He half expected Kate to pop out of a corner and smack him because that would be the cherry on top of this day. His lips were still buzzing from their kiss, even after hours of wood chopping and a drink with Ana Lucia.

"Kate?" He said her name softly, almost as if he didn't want her to hear him if she was there. The lights in the living area were on, but the light on the desk in the bedroom was flicked off and he could hear someone inside shift and mumble and he went towards the sound. "Sawyer?" The name rolled off his tongue like a curse and he heard the other man chuckle.

"Good to see you too, Doc," he drawled, his knuckles scratching at his chin before he dropped his hand onto his stomach. The man tried to shift and winced, his eyes drifting to the gauze at his shoulder. "Mind helping me out here?"

Jack moved forward hesitantly, helping Sawyer sit up before sitting in the chair at the side of the bunk bed. Watching Sawyer swing his hair back, Jack was tempted to push it behind his ears for him. Just because it looked horrible and annoying. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel spectacular," he responded quickly, those dimples flashing underneath the fuzz of his growing beard.

Jack found himself bowing his head and laughing. The man had only been gone a few days, but Jack actually missed his presence. No one else on the island could compete. "How's the arm?" Jack asked, his finger pointing just before he grasped his hands together and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should be happy to feel it." He watched Jack nod slowly. "You look like shit."

Jack leaned back in the chair and heaved out a breath of laughter before raising his eyes to the ceiling. "Just one of those days."

"Kind where everything's confusing and you're seeing things you just shouldn't be seeing."

Nodding, Jack smiled. "Sounds like you're having one of those days too."

Sawyer shrugged and winced. "Saw a horse in the jungle with Freckles." Suddenly Jack sat straight, he looked back behind him and when he turned to look at Sawyer, the other man had a finger pointed upwards. "Said she had to close her eyes a minute."

Jack stood and looked at her, tucked against the wall, curled up with her back to him and sleeping soundly. He pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and brought it over her body, putting a hand on her shoulder a moment before shaking his head and plunking himself back into the chair. "She needed the sleep."

"Yeah, heard you say something about her watchin' over me," Sawyer muttered. "Poor girl, don't know what's good for her."

Cocking his head slightly, Jack watched Sawyer contemplate his own words and Jack licked his top lip. "You remember anything else from when you were unconscious?"

He shook his head. "Why, doc, I say somethin' funny?"

"You said you loved her." Jack stared at him now, his body frozen, his eyes waiting for the reaction on Sawyer's face. The other man narrowed his eyebrows and he saw his grey eyes drift upwards just a second. "You wanted to know where she was and then you said you loved her."

"I wouldn't say that," Sawyer shook his head slowly.

"Well," Jack said, standing, "You did." He went out into the living area, leaving Sawyer looking perplexed. He pulled the record off the player and put it back in its place on the shelf. Then he went into the computer room, seeing the clock counting down to eight minutes. Kate had probably set the alarm and gone to sleep. He flared his nostrils and sat in the chair, waiting. She needed to sleep longer, so he needed to stop the irritating buzzing as quickly as he could.

"Jack," Sawyer called from the entrance. He leaned his good arm against the door and looked up at the numbers clicking away, his lips working on words that didn't want to come out.

"You should lie back down," Jack told him, his teeth clenched. "You need your rest."

Sawyer took several long breaths, during which Jack watched him curiously. The last time Sawyer had taken his time with his words was when he told him he met his father. He looked down at the ground. "She loves you."

"What?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"I said, she loves you." The buzzer went off and Sawyer looked back at the bed.

Jack turned his body towards the computer, but watched Sawyer walk into the bathroom. His attention shifted to the sleepy woman with the wild hair entering the room barefoot, her hands rubbing her eyes roughly. She blinked at him, seeming shocked to see him, but he saw her features relax as she approached him and typed the numbers over his shoulders and hit execute, her hair tickling his cheek.

"I thought i I /i was asleep," she laughed awkwardly, stepping back away from him. She went around the desk, avoiding him. "Sawyer woke up," she said, pointing a finger back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we just had a chat," he nodded slowly, smiling up at her. He watched her cheeks turn a bright shade of red and she lowered her chin, clearing her throat.

"I'm gonna, um, go back to the beach."

Jack stood, putting his hands on her elbows and led her back towards the bedroom. Kate gave him an odd look and said his name as they reached the bed. "You need to sleep," he ordered, pushing her towards the stairs.

"I'm fine, Ja…"

He shook his head and gave her another shove. "Up, right now." He raised his eyebrows at her until she smirked and climbed up the stairs and settled back into the bed. Jack stood and took the sheet from her, pulling it flat over her body as she curled on her side again, watching him. "At least another hour," he instructed. Kate smiled at him, some kind of embarrassed and she closed her eyes, her hand touching his a moment before slipping back underneath the sheet. "Goodnight," he told her softly as Sawyer shoved at his legs to get back to his bunk.

"Don't worry, doc, soon I'll be right as rain and you two can have the love nest all to yourself," Sawyer quipped from his comfortable spot below. Jack was tempted to kick the bed to jolt him, but Kate had already drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
